Motoyasu Kitamura (Light Novel)
Summary Motoyasu Kitamura is a character from The Rising of the Shield Hero, who was summoned alongside his fellow heroes Naofumi, Ren, and Itsuki. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C, likely 7-A Name: Motoyasu Kitamura Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Spear Hero, Legendary Weapon user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Possibly Immortality (Type 1, Naofumi theorizes that heroes of legendary weapons stop aging), Information Analysis (Can see a basic status display which displays current status and race/monster name), Absorption (Can absorb items and corpses into his spear, gaining new skills and spears), Item Drop (Can obtain random rare items and herbs from monsters absorbed into his spear), Purification and Healing (Via various potions and medicines; which can cure people of curses, diseases, status effects ect.), Power Mimicry (Can change his spear to copy the appearance and abilities of any spear he touches), Accelerated Development (Leveling; Stats), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his defense, speed, attack, and/or proficiency with a specific skill when using different spears), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangible beings such as ghosts), Automatic Translation | All previous Abilities, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation (Via Portal Spear) | All Previous Abilities, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation (With Temptation), Explosion Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Destruction via Burst Lance) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can defeat Naofumi who has the highest defense among the heroes) | Large Town level (Is at least comparable to the high priest's judgement, as he is much more powerful than Naofumi was when he defended against it) | At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level (After using the power-up methods of both Ren and Itsuki, he should be on the same level as other heroes such as Glass. Possibly even stronger, as it's stated that holy weapons gain an even bigger boost from power up methods than vassal weapons) Speed: Peak Human (Is faster than Naofumi) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other heroes who can create lightning bolts and react to them) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other heroes with fully powered up weapons) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least Street level (Took no damage from Naofumi's punches) | Large Town level | At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level Stamina: Above Average | Same | Should be comparable to Naofumi who can fight for hours on end. Range: Standard Melee range, Tens Of Meters with certain spear skills Standard Equipment: His Spear, various potions and medicines made by his spear Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is unable to equip or carry any weapon other then his spear. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills: *'Chaos Spear:' Motoyasu's spear splits into many spears and flies at the opponent. *'Second Javelin:' Motoyasu produces two glowing spears and sends them flying at and opponent. *'Shooting Star Spear:' His spear splits into hundreds of energy spears and rains down upon the enemy. *'Portal Spear:' Motoyasu can register a place which he has been to before, and instantly teleport himself and his party there. Has a cooldown of 1 hour. *'Lightning Spear' *'Rising Dragon Spear' *'Temptation:' A skill which generates a large field which has an allurement effect. Causing people to have infatuation with Motoyasu himself or others in the immediate vicinity. It also stops people from leaving the field, even using teleportation. *'Burst Lance:' Motoyasu's spear burns bright red, before causing an explosion at its tip. Reducing an opponent to mere atoms. Key: Second Wave | Fourth Wave | Q'ten Lo Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Characters